A Gathering Moment
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: My new year story. The rangers are at the gathering celebrating 15 years since the corps was rebuilt, and it just happens to come together with the new year. Most of the rangers however, are drunk.
1. Chapter 1

Will stood up in front of all of the rangers at the gathering and started singing.

Soon enough he had everyone apart from Halt and Marvin joining in with the chorus and a few dancing even. The end of the song came, Will bowed and then moved back to his seat.

'You aren't going to start joining in with the song, Halt?' Will asked teasingly.

'It's beneath him!' Gil called out jokingly.

'I never should have let you close to the alcohol,' Halt replied to Gil.

'Come on, celebrate! It has been a whole fifteen years since you rebuilt the corps!' Gil said and then person next to him laughed and started swinging his arm with his cup around in time to the new song.

'It makes him feel old, doesn't it?' Will said.

'Have you had any alcohol?' Halt asked Will.

'No, why?' Will replied at once suspicious.

'Because I was ordered by Duncan not to hit anyone here who has had any alcohol, but you haven't so I am fine,' Halt said and Will jumped out of his seat and ran away to sit next to Crowley.

'What are you doing here?' Crowley asked.

'It was raining where I was sitting,' Will replied with a straight face.

'Really? I don't see any...' Crowley said and squinted his eyes to try and make out the "rain".

'You might be going blind,' Will said, starting to enjoy how this was going.

'No!' Crowley replied shocked, his eyes opening wide. 'All that stupid paperwork!' he said and then faked collapsing on his chair.

'How much have you had to drink?' Will asked suddenly.

'A fair bit,' Crowley replied. 'After all, I am celebrating being in charge for thirteen years.'

'That's a long time,' Will replied.

'It makes me sound ancient,' Crowley said mournfully and then stood up. 'I have an announcement to make. I am getting old and I am pissed!' he said and then sat back down again.

All the rangers clapped aside from Halt and Marvin. Halt because he wasn't paying attention, instead he was making more arrows, and Marvin because he was planning world domination.

'Happy new year!' Gil suddenly cried and everyone joined in two seconds later.

'Happy new year!'


	2. Blue

**Don't take this as seriously as the first chapter. I wanted to have a lot of fun with this one. And as more people are drunk in this chapter, this happened… (think of it as an hour after the last chapter)**

* * *

Will looked up at the moon which was high above them.

"But it isn't the New Year yet!" he cried.

"Whoa," Gilan replied and his whole body swayed in a circle. "I need to never eat anything blue every again. The moon is a pretty colour tonight." Halt caught this comment and sighed.

"I picked idiots as my apprentices," he said sad.

"I WILL RULE THE WORLD!" Marvin cried, having worked out what his plan was. Having taken him four hours to think of it, he was quite pleased with himself when it finally entered his mind to kill King Duncan.

"We're happy little Vegemites  
As bright as bright can be.  
We all enjoy our Vegemite  
For breakfast, lunch and tea.  
Our Mummies say we're growing stronger every single week  
Because we love our Vegemite.  
We all adore our Vegemite.  
IT PUTS A ROSE IN EVERY CHEEK!  
We're growing stronger every week." Sang someone.

Gilan clapped loudly right next to the person beside him's ear. "I loved it!" he cried right into that same ear.

"Gilan!" screamed Halt.

"I have eaten blue stuff!" Gil cried back and the went to sleep on the table after that small high was over.

Then another person decided to do a performance…

"When all the cows were sleeping-"

"And this part shows that all of the cows were sleeping," Gil informed a not caring Halt.

"And the sun had gone to bed-"

"And this bit shows that it was around about this time at night," Gil continued.

"Are you going to say something about every section?" Halt asked.

"Yes," replied Gil looking rather truthful.

"I'm moving seats," Halt muttered with wide eyes.

As soon as he moved however Gil stopped talking.

"Up jumped the scarecrow  
And this is what he said

Chorus:  
I'm a dingle, dangle scarecrow  
With a great big floppy hat  
I can shake my hands like this  
And I can shake my feet like that

When all the hens were roosting  
And the moon behind a cloud  
Up jumped the scarecrow  
And shouted very loud

Chorus:  
I'm a dingle, dangle scarecrow  
With a great big floppy hat  
I can shake my hands like this  
And I can shake my feet like that

When dogs were in the kennels  
And doves were in the loft  
Up jumped the scarecrow  
And whispered very soft"

* * *

**For my first fanfic after my long break (whole of lent) I had a surprising little amount of inspiration...**

**But then again I am listening to Irish jigs...**

**The reaction to blue things is what I get. I found the green traffic light one of the best things ever when I had a bubblegum flavoured something...**

**Aly :)**


	3. World Domination

Marvin's world domination plan was perfect.

Absolutly nothing was happening yet, therefore everything was happening. It was his belief that Halt and Will hadn't found out what he was doing and because of that his plan was perfect.

"Sup Marvin. What ya doing?" asked Will suddenly from behind him.

"Planning world domination," Marvin replied simply.

Will karate chopped Marvin in the head and Marvin dropped unconscious.

"What happened?" asked Gilan.

"He was trying to take over the world," Will explained as he dragged Marvin's body over to a tree and tied him to it.

"Fair enough," Gil replied and ate some skittles.


End file.
